Therapy have joined together to form a core of multi-disciplinary researchers focusing on the quantitative development of musculo-skeletal imaging. The Musculoskeletal and Quantitative Imaging Research (MQIR) Core proposes to develop a proposal in response to RFA-OD-09-005. This P30 RFA is to support the hiring of newly recruited faculty to develop research projects within the context of MQIR Core Center. We propose to enhance this core with three key.faculty recruitments. An imaging scientist, focusing on molecular and functional imaging, of small animals, especially focused on animal models of musculo-skeletal degeneration, pathologies and regeneration. A faculty position focused on developing imaging techniques, utilizing these technologies for quantitative modeling, in conjunction with gait analysis, biomechanics and human performance. A magnetic resonance imaging scientist who will focus on developing novel translational imaging and image processing methodologies, with primary focus on the instrumentation at the Orthopedics Institute. In addition, funds will be sought for technicians, student and post-doctoral researcher support, and to cover use of core recharges to develop pilot projects. Funds to cover imaging time will also be made available through the Department of Radiology Seed Grant program and Pilot funding programs. Each department will commit to the support of one faculty position for the two years after the P30 grant, should the faculty member hired need the support.